


We Need To Be Thorough

by Robeerno



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeerno/pseuds/Robeerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:</p><p>Can I get a smutty Cophine lab sex one shot where Cosima gets Delphine to be a bottom but after her release Delphine tops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need To Be Thorough

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SpionKopite (General)  
>  CophineFics (FanFiction)

All Cosima can feel is Delphine. She fills her senses. The smell of her sweat and sex hanging in the air. The sound of her breath, panting, ragged. Punctuated by a “Baise” or “Merde”. The sight of her pressed down across the length of the cold, metal bench in the middle of Cosima’s lab, golden curls strewn across her forehead. The taste of her wetness dancing on the tip of Cosima’s tongue as she dips and rises. She knows exactly where Delphine likes to be touched, knows exactly how to make the blonde scientist moan and shake and scream her name so loudly that not just Dr.Leekie, but Rachel fucking Duncan can hear it. 

Cosima grips tighter to her girlfriend’s hips, keeping her down, exactly where she wants her. She wants to keep this going for as long as possible as if the longer it lasts the more deeply it will be engrained into her memory. My god, she wants to remember this. She trails a lazy hand up the glistening arch of her girlfriends stomach and squeezes her breast firmly, again causing her to buck her hips and demand her release. “Someone’s impatient today,” She remarks, moving away from Delphine’s sensitive core for only a second before placing her lips over her clit and writing her name with her tongue. 

She feels Delphine’s hand snake around the back of her head and her fingers cling tightly to her dreadlocks. “You. Are. A. Brat” She pants, holding Cosima’s head down so tightly the smaller girl has no way to respond. Instead, Cosima picks up her pace, now losing all sense of pattern or sense and focuses on tipping Delphine so far over the edge she will be feeling it for days. Delphine brings her own hand to her mouth and bites down hard, trying to stop herself from releasing the high-pitched moans that are bubbling under the surface.

But Cosima is relentless. She is desperate to hear her name burst from those delicate lips, full of passion, appreciation and love. She pushes Delphine’s legs further apart, thumbs pressing hard into the inside of her thighs and raking upwards. She presses her tongue down harder, satisfied with the way her girlfriends legs are starting to buckle. A few more expert flicks of her tongue and all of Delphine’s hard work in the mirror this morning, the hours spent pinning back her hair into the tight coif, will be for naught. 

Her high-pitched squeal pierces the air, but before Cosima can revel in it, Delphine had covered her own mouth. She will have to settle for the feel of her girlfriends climax on her lips. The tremble of vibrating limbs beneath her palms and across her shoulders. She wipes her mouth on her upper arm before sliding across Delphine’s torso to capture the blonde’s lips. “I told you were a bottom” She laughs, her signature, cocky grin assuming its rightful place. 

"I appreciate your premise, ma cherie." Her girlfriend replies, "But without testing thoroughly. Your conclusion is flawed."

"Oh really?"

"Oui."

Before Cosima realises, Delphine is on top of her. She forces her hands down on Cosima’s shoulders, pinning the smaller girl to the table before moving to nip and pull at the skin of her neck. She leaves her marks on Cosima for the world to see, knowing that her girlfriend won’t even try to cover them up. Delphine moves her hands away from Cosima’s shoulders to adjust herself better and slips a thigh between her legs. She pushes down slowly, rhythmically, relishing the mewling noises she is forcing out of her girlfriend. Her speed starts to build, as does her pressure, while her tongue dances lazily across Cosima’s nipples, her weight pressed on her right arm as her left hands runs up and down Cosima’s torso. 

Delphine loves this game. Loves to see how close she can get Cosima before pulling back and starting again elsewhere. She moves her leg from between her girlfriends thighs and shifts so that she her hand can find it perfect angle. Again she teases, biting Cosima’s neck and working her way up, leaving a trail of red from her collarbone to her jawline, before finding her lips and kissing her passionately. With two fingers she strokes her girlfriends centre, biting back her own moans as she feels just how wet she is. Her nimble digits continue their journey and she lightly presses down on Cosima’s clit, appreciating the sudden jerk of the smaller girls hips. She starts to move her fingers in circles slowly, building up the pace and feeding Cosima’s want, before slowing down and repeating the torturous process. 

"Fuck. Delphine." She pants, her lip caught tightly in between her teeth. The blonde can hear the desperation in her voice, knows that with a little more speed, and the dip of her fingers she will have Cosima unravelling all over their new desk. "And you called me impatient" She hums back. Her voice low and sensual. Cosima’s eyes roll into the back of her head and Delphine bites her lip and picks up her pace. All Cosima can hear is Delphine’s animal, guttural moans as she pushes her to the limit. All Cosima can taste is Delphine’s lips and tongue and sweat.

It starts with her toes. She can feel them go numb and the sensation travels up her body as her hips thrust upwards. Her back arches and her head hits the table unceremoniously, but she doesn’t care. Right now her orgasm is over-riding her senses and she couldn’t feel the pain if she tried. Delphine guides her back down from euphoria with soft, but still somehow powerful kisses.

"So," The French woman begins playfully, her palm pressed flat against Cosima’s sternum while her eyes search for her girlfriend’s, "What do you conclude now you have all the results?" 

"Hmmm, still inconclusive. We may have to repeat the experiment again tonight"

Delphine chuckles beside her. “Of course. We need to be thorough”


End file.
